Snowflakes and Embers
by Bloody Toxic Penguins
Summary: Love can be pure as snow or fiery like the embers. NH/SK oneshots.
1. Starlight

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't sleep. No matter how many times he tossed and turned on his bed roll, or closed his eyes and tried to count sheep; sleep wouldn't come. Thus he was sitting and staring at the campfire. Suigetsu was snoring softly, muttering the names of the various swords he wished to collect, Juugo was curled up in a ball, unmoving. Karin was missing from her spot, though. Sasuke didn't know where she went, she wasn't in danger, nobody knew they were here.<p>

He continued to stare into the flames until he heard a voice, a soft gasp that was ironically loud in the still night. Sasuke blinked, his Sharingan appearing in his eyes, and turned his head in the direction of the sound. He notice it was Karin. "Hn." He deactivated his dojutsu before rising and heading over to her.

She was lying on her back on the incline of the little grassy knoll they were camping nearby. Her red hair spread out like some wild flame, it appeared darker in the shadows of night and it vaguely reminded him of blood. He steeled himself against the memories of puddles of blood in moonlight, his parents, Itachi...

"What are you doing?" he asked, a little harsher than he intended. Karin looked at him, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked, then a coy smile graced her lips and he watched her finger trace the waistband of her booty shorts. "Have you come to _ravish_ me, Sasuke-kun?" she giggled girlishly.

"I want to know what you're doing, Karin."

Karin snorted, clearly miffed that he wasn't going to take any form of advantage of her or the fact that they were alone. She sat up and placed her forearms on the top of her knees. "I'm stargazing."

"Stargazing?" he arched a brow. "Why?"

"I like to do it." She gave a small shrug. "After my village was destroyed and before Orochimaru found me, I would watch the stars. My father once told me that the stars are our ancestors and that we become stars after we die. So, whenever I look at the stars it's like I'm still connected to all the people I lost that day," Karin said. Sasuke inclined his head towards the sky, watching the stars shimmer in the sky.

"Do you really believe that?" Sasuke asked. Karin adjusted her glasses before letting out a soft sight.

"Not really, but it... it gives me comfort to believe in it, because then it seems like my loved ones are still here. That they are still with me and watching over me," she hugged her knees, "just very far away at the moment. Oppose to being gone."

Sasuke didn't say anything, just sat down next to her. Karin looked at him, feeling the blood color her cheeks. "Karin."

Karin lowered her eyes, demurely. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't know why he noticed it then, but he did, and it was the fact that Karin's lips were a pale cherry blossom pink and that they looked rather kissable. "How do you stargaze?"

Karin blinked rapidly thrice before snorting and turning her head away. "You just lie on your back and watch the stars. Try to connect them into shapes and patterns." She lied back down and pointed to a series of stars. "That star reminds me of a snake."

Sasuke glanced up, frowned, and then lied down. "I still don't see it."

"You're hopeless."

"Hn."

"Start at the big reddish star, then work your way down in a curvy S shape pattern, you'll start to see the snake."

Sasuke tried but wasn't able to see the snake. "Reminds me of a river." He looked for more patterns in the stars. "I see the Uchiha crest and the Konoha leaf."

"You're getting it," Karin said.

"Hn." He laced his fingers over his stomach, his eyes tracing the patterns they found in the stars. Slowly, he felt sleep inch closer until he fell into it dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up a start the following morning. He was confused when he felt a weight on his chest and something warm pressed up against him. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Karin was snuggled against him, his right arm slung loosely over her waist. Her glasses were clutched in one hand. His first instinct was to shove her off of him, he had a mission to complete: Kill Itachi. Only once that was done could he allow himself to feel something other than hatred, maybe even to learn to love another person. Yet, he couldn't disturb Karin. In fact, if he allowed himself to be truly honest, he enjoyed the weight of her against him.<p>

Karin shifted and her scent drifted towards him. It was a mix of grass and some floral scent, jasmine, he thinks. A small smile graced his lips, the last girl that was close enough to him for him to be able to smell was Sakura. She had a coiling artificial scent as if she was trying too hard to get him to notice her. It didn't help that she hadn't bathed at all during their time in the Forest of Death, either.

The peaceful stillness was broken by Suigetsu's loud complaining coming from the campsite below. Karin seemed to jerk awake at the sound of his voice and Sasuke quickly let her go and moved a few inches over. Karin put her glasses on, glanced once at Sasuke and smiled at him.

Sasuke returned it with a fleeting one of his own. He saw how Karin's eyes sparkled and her face lit up, her smile turning into a grin. It made his heart flutter.

"Karin! Get down here and make us some breakfast!"

Karin frowned. "I'm coming asshole! You know they say patients is a virtue!"

"Heh." Sasuke smirked as the familiar banter between the two filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong> I had this idea for about a day or so. Just something cute and fluffy. It honestly felt natural to me to write this. It didn't feel forced or anything. Hope you enjoy it. Plan to do a NH short story later or something. <strong>

**R'n'R**


	2. Stay With Me

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**NH and SK children (c) Bloody Toxic Penguins**

**Dedicated to: Stitch62603**

**Challenge: Spot the quote from the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and tell me it in the review.**

**Warning: T+ for language**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood atop the Hokage building, his back to the Hokage Mountain. He knew those stoney faces of Hokage past and present would hold no answers for him. He wished he had the Byakugan, then he could see how close his eldest son was to reaching home. He fisted his hands, knowing he should have never sent Zenji and his team alone on such a dangerous mission. He should've sent another team with Zenji. Alas, he didn't.<p>

"Naruto?"

It was Hinata. Naruto wondered when she had dropped the -kun from his name. If he was honest with himself, a rarity these days, he would liked it if she still used it. "I'm fine, Hinata," Naruto whispered and glanced down at the people milling about below him, blissfully unaware that his son and his teammates were risking their lives trying to prevent another war. Even after Madara's failed attempt to create an utopia, even after the resealing of Ootsutsuki Kaguya-hime, there was still conflict. There was still hatred. Sasuke had once told him that hatred will persist as long as there is a lingering darkness in the human heart. Like a naif, he had asked if that darkness would ever be fully erased. Sasuke had smirked and replied that wherever there was light there was shadow, one cannot exist without the other.

"No you're not," Hinata said coming to stand beside him. She placed a hand on his arm. "You're worried about Zenji."

"I am," Naruto admitted, looking at Hinata. "They are only chuunin, I shouldn't have sent them out on such a mission by themselves. What if Zenji gets killed or Shiba? How will I ever face Sasuke again, knowing I allowed his only niece to die? How will I live with myself knowing I let my own son die?"

Hinata frowned sadly at her husband before hugging him tightly. "They knew the risks, as did we. They are shinobi like we are... and shinobi die. We must be prepared for that eventuality. Even if we have to bury our own children."

"No parent should have to bury their child," Naruto whispered.

Hinata cupped his face and pressed a tender kiss to his lips as the first drops of a summer rain began to fall. "No parent should have to tell their child to go and kill, either."

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered, looking into her pearly white eyes. She was so strong, so steadfast in her belief that there was a sunnier day coming, yet he saw it then in her eyes, for just the briefest of moments, her fear for Zenji and the first cracks in her strength. Naruto wrapped her in his arms, feeling her tears against his shirt as he looked up into the grey sky, allowing the rain to hide his tears.

* * *

><p><em>Thunk-tak thunk-tak<em>. That was the only sound other than his own breathing and heartbeat that filled Zenji's ears. They were still so far away from Konoha, and the rain was making it harder for him to maintain his footing on the tree branches. Shiba's limp body was heavier than he thought it would be. His body was beginning to feel the strain of him pushing it beyond it's limits, he was running low on soldier pills, having gone through his own supply and was now steadily working through Shiba's. His eyes were beginning to hurt but he dare not deactivate his Byakugan.

A low whine reached his ears and he looked at Goro. The ninja dog was keeping pace, but was tiring like he was. Goro was carrying their other teammate, Kenji. "Hang in there Goro, old boy," Zenji told the dog encouraging. The dog gave a soft woof before jumping to the next branch. Zenji hiked Shiba up higher on his back. She gave a soft moan and Zenji made a face when he felt the dried blood crack. "Stay with me, Shiba, stay with me," he whispered.

Zenji focused his Byakugan ahead, seeing Konoha suddenly in his field of vision. "Ten clicks," he muttered to himself. "I'm sorry Shino-sensei, I let you down," he muttered as he glanced quickly down at his feet before looking straight ahead. Then he noticed something behind him that made his blood run cold.

The enemy was following him. Strange enemy shinobi from across the sea. Kirigakure had requested aid from Konohagakure and his father had sent several platoons of shinobi to assist in the fighting. His older sister, Hoshi, was one of the shinobi sent. Zenji worried about her, but he knew that Uchiha Keiichi, Sasuke's only son, would never let anything happen to Hoshi. "Shit," Zenji muttered. He didn't have the strength to defeat them. His chakra reserves were great but he didn't have the stamina his father did. "Let's hope I can out run them or help comes soon," he muttered even though he knew neither was very likely.

* * *

><p>"How far away are they, Hinata?" Naruto asked, staring into the back of his wife, before looking at the people gathered in his suddenly cramped office. Sasuke and Shikamaru stood on either side of his desk, Karin and Sakura were talking in low voices, while Neji watched everything in a corner silently.<p>

"At least ten kilometers," Hinata said and turned to face the group.

"Ten kilometers," Shikamaru said, tugging at the goatee on his chin. "Anything else?"

"I noticed something just beyond Zenji, it seems two platoons of enemy shinobi are tailing him," Hinata said. "He's tiring." She added in an offhanded sort of way. "If the enemy reach him, they will kill the three of them."

"We can't let that happen," Sasuke said, his voice even. "Zenji and his team carry vital information. If the enemy gets a hold of that information..." Sasuke left the sentence opened ended. Everyone in the room knew what would happen if the enemy got the information Zenji and his team possessed.

"Has anyone told Itachi and Hana?" Karin asked, breaking the silence. "I mean, their daughter is out there. She could be badly injured."

"She is," Hinata said. "I couldn't tell the extend of the damage, but her chakra is weak. She's hanging on by a thread."

"Itachi must be informed," Karin said, she glanced at her husband, "Sasuke?"

"Leave Itachi to me," Sasuke replied. "If anyone of you tell him, he'll go running off after them and could possibly get them all killed."

"Itachi wouldn't do that," Sakura said. "He made ANBU captain at thirteen and—"

"And Shiba is his only child!" Sasuke snarled, his mismatched dojutsu activating, chakra agitated and Naruto's desk began to vibrate. "He had to kill his entire clan, survived near death at my hand, survived the last war... he would do anything to protect my children and his daughter!"

"Sasuke," Sakura began, biting her lip, disliking when he got like this.

"Sasuke!" Karin and Naruto growled, the former grabbing the Uchiha's arm. Sasuke took a deep breath before exhaling, his eyes turning to black.

"Hn."

"A medical unit should be dispatched." Sakura said, looking at her friends.

"Yes, a medical unit would ideally be dispatched if there weren't enemy shinobi tailing them," Shikamaru said. "We need one highly skilled medical ninja with an assault platoon. We don't have time to gather eight chuunin, but six should do. They need to be quick, with great teamwork and strong bonds."

"Who do you have in mind?" Neji asked, looking at the Nara.

"Your son," Shikamaru said, "for the medical ninja. He's just as skilled as his mother, probably even more so."

Sakura blushed at the praise, "Thank you. Kazuki is a good boy."

"Who else?" Naruto asked.

"Kazuki's team of course, Nami and Tetsuya. Nami's taijutsu is unrivaled, and she's a quick thinker and can stay cool in a stressful situation. Tetsuya is a jack-of-all-trades sort of fighter, though he specializes with range ninjutsu, ideal for giving Kazuki cover."

"Who else?" Naruto asked, he met Neji's eyes and the Hyuga gave a curt nod before leaving to gather Kazuki and his teammates.

"Shikadai, Chouchou and Inojin," Shikamaru said. "My boy may be lazy but he has a good head on his shoulders. Chouchou is a great brawler and can handle her own in a fight. Inojin can fight and send messages, using both his father's ink based ninjutsu as well as the Yamanaka clan's mind based ninjutsu."

"Clever putting them together," Karin muttered.

"Yes, they will work. Karin, inform Shikadai and his team. I want both trios ready to depart in thirty minutes." Naruto said and stood, looking at those that remain. "Sakura, ready the hospital. I want every available medical team on standby, Sasuke inform Itachi and while you're there tell Hana she might want to be on standby for veterinary medicine, Goro may be injured. Also, have Mio and her team on standby. They are quick and Mio can track them quickly."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded before leaving with Sakura.

"I've never seen Naruto that serious before," Sakura said.

"His son is in danger. He's going to do everything to make sure that he come home safely," Sasuke said, his steps quick.

"I'm sorry about... what I said," Sakura said. Sasuke stopped before turning to look at Sakura.

"It's that kind of careless thoughtlessness why it ended between us," Sasuke growled. "You don't understand the pain... what it's like to lose everything. You think me leaving you when we were brats compares? Hardly. Maybe if Kakashi, Naruto, your parents, Ino and I all died, maybe then you can comprehend the pain Itachi and I still hold in our hearts," Sasuke hissed before walking down the hall, leaving Sakura stunned for a moment or two before she headed in the same direction to ready the hospital.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what this is about?" Inojin asked, looking up at the sky. "Rain's a bad sign." Inojin muttered, looking at Chouchou as she munched on some dango. "Would you stop eating?"<p>

"No," she replied. "I need to be prepared."

"You're just gonna get fatter." Inojin muttered.

"Well, at least I'm prettier than you, oh and I'm not bossed around by my mom," Chouchou smirked when Inojin's cheeks tinted pink.

"Would you two just kiss and stop with the flirting?" Shikadai asked, flexing his shoulders.

"Sorry, but I don't date guys with no backbone," Chouchou said and popped the last of the dango into her mouth.

"I'm not flirting!" Inojin shrieked.

"Lay off them Shikadai, will ya?" Kazuki asked, his short brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. "We have to be serious, this is a vital rescue mission."

"I'm surprised they were able to drag you away from that poor damsel in distress that you are always healing, you charmer," Shikadai teased. "It's a drag having to do this in the rain."

"Rain's good," Nami said, "it'll hide out scent if they have trackers with them."

"Not all trackers use scent, but you are right," Shikadai agreed.

"The Hokage is coming," Tetsuya said. The six young chuunin fell silent as Naruto walked up. He looked at their young faces and was suddenly reminded of that unsuccessful rescue mission. It won't be a failure.

"Your mission is to rescue Uzumaki Zenji, Inuzuka Shiba and Yuhi Kenji," Naruto said, "there are two platoons of enemy shinobi tailing them. Nara Shikadai is captain of this unit. Keep each other alive, listen to Shikadai and bring our comrades home. Failure is not an option in this mission, understand?"

"Hai!" the six shinobi shouted, determination in each other their eyes. Naruto felt pride swell up in his chest.

_Old Man Third... I think I'm finally starting to get it. The Will of Fire the First talked about. It's the bond we have between friends and comrades. It burns brightest in the eleventh hour._ Naruto thought. "Good, scatter!" He watched them leapt into the trees on the other side of the gate.

* * *

><p>Once outside the gate, Shikadai quickly organize them into a line. "We know that there are at least eight enemy. Depending on how badly wounded Zenji and his team is we may be at a disadvantage number wise, but considering the mission is to simply rescue Zenji and his team, we don't have to worry too much about fighting the enemy."<p>

"So, what would you have us do?" Kazuki asked.

"You're the medical ninja and you have the Byakugan, you take the middle, you have ability to cover our front and rear, I'll take point, Chouchou will be in front of you, Inojin will be rear guard since he can cover us at a distance, Tetsuya will be in front of him to protect him if he needs to send off a message or use one of the Yamanaka jutsu. Nami will be in front of Chouchou." Shikadai said.

"A line. Good plan, we can easily maneuver when need be and defend in need arises," Kazuki said and activated his Byakugan.

"How far do we have to go?" Shikadai said.

"Naruto-sama said they were ten kilometers when he had Hinata-sama check, they seem to be nine kilometers and closing at the moment, but the enemy is gaining on them. Zenji is tired."

"We have to reach them, quickly!" Shikadai said, frowning as he thought about his father telling him of his first mission as platoon leader. "I won't have this mission be a failure."

"Hey, Shikadai! Why don't we ride on Inojin's eagles? We can reach them faster." Chouchou suggested. "If we're pressed for time, we might as well cover the most ground as fast as possible."

"Right," Shikadai said, kicking himself for not thinking about that. He could hear his father telling him that no matter how smart you are, you can't think of everything. "Inojin, eagles!"

"On it!" Inojin pulled out a brush and scroll. With a flourish he unrolled the scroll and began sketching rapidly six birds of prey When he was done he activated the jutsu, bringing the images to life. "Hope on, and I apologize about any ink stains."

"Apologize later, Inojin!" Chouchou shouted as the six of them jumped up on their eagles. The ink beasts flew off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Mud squished beneath his shoes and his legs threatened to give beneath him but Zenji remained standing. Nine kilometers from Konoha, there was no way he'd get there without the enemy over taking him. He gently set Shiba against a tree before going to Kenji, who was resting against Goro.<p>

"Zenji?" Kenji muttered, his maroon eyes barely opened. "How... how much longer?"

"Not much, we're just taking a little break," Zenji said, taking out a canteen and pressing it against Kenji's lips. "Little swallows. Your injuries don't look too bad."

Kenji took small sips before smirking weakly. "I didn't jump in front of a killing blow," he said. Zenji scowled at his teammate, they weren't friends per se but they got along well enough to joke about things. "Errr... Sorry," Kenji muttered, shifting against Goro. "How is she?"

"Alive..." Zenji muttered, "for now at least."

"Tend to her, I'll make it."

"Right," Zenji stood up and headed over to Shiba.

"You doing okay?" Kenji asked. Zenji stopped, he didn't have to turn his head with his Byakugan activated.

"I'm fine, I have strength enough," Zenji said, before reaching Shiba. He checked the wound. It was clotted, which was a good sign that she stopped bleeding but her pulse was still weak. Tenderly, Zenji cupped her cheek. She had reacted so quickly, he heard her scream his name and the next thing he knew she was in his arms, her hot life-blood covering his hands, arms, face and chest. He thought he saw a different pattern in her Sharingan, but he couldn't be sure, for when he met her gaze again, it was the standard three tomoe of the Sharingan.

"Nnngh..." she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering open. Her black orbs met his Byakugan eyes. "Zenji..." she breathed, eyelids fluttering close.

"Shhh," he pressed the canteen to her lips, "drink. Slowly. We're almost home." Zenji said.

"Home..." Shiba murmured, water cascading down her lips. "Zenji... were... were you serious..." she forced herself to meet his gaze but it didn't last long.

Zenji swallowed. He didn't want to think about _that_ of all things right now. Not when he could lose her. "Cause... I'd... like that..." Shiba murmured again before falling unconscious. Zenji swallowed, licked his lips and grabbed hold of her head. He pressed a kiss to her forehead tenderly.

"Stay with me, Shiba, stay with me," he breathed. He stood up and walked a few meters away. He wasted too much time with resting. There was no way he could gather Shiba and Kenji up and head off before the enemy was on top of them. "I hope they write a book about me," Zenji muttered as he popped two more soldier pills into his mouth. He could already hear Sakura berating him for eating so much, but he needed the strength. "That'll be cool. Zenji the Brave! Hehehe!" Zenji grinned before sliding into the familiar cat stance that started all juuken attacks. "Mom said the great thing about the Hyuga style is that it's design to take full advantage of the Byakugan's near 360 degree field of vision, that means, fighting multiple opponents. Still, it's gonna be hell." He said to no one in particular, he was just talking in an effort to keep himself calm. He created three shadow clones, and was surprised to see they looked as tired as he was. "Shiba," he glanced over at her limp form, "I want you to know, if you can hear my voice in some distant part of your mind, that I love you and that I'm at peace if I die, at least I gotta kiss you at least once." Zenji whispered.

The enemy was upon him. They were tired, but not as tired as he was. Zenji gritted his teeth and began moving his arms rapidly, chakra lines glowing a bright lightning blue. The clones mimicked him, creating a large force field of chakra. He had modified his mother's Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Guard. "Now, let's see if I can add a bit of lightning nature," he muttered to himself and tried to add lightning nature chakra. As he expected, the jutsu collapsed, and that was when the enemy attacked.

He ducked and dodged, the familiar rhythm of battle pounding in his blood. He didn't spend too much effort on any one enemy, instead, moving fluidly between them, striking once or twice with each of them. But they weren't jounin elite for nothing, and not every strike Zenji delivered met it's mark and he was soon fighting defensively more so then offensive leave.

An enemy punched him, sending him flying into a tree. He grunted, heard a rib or two break, before slumping to the mud. "Give it up," the enemy leader said. "You can't win. Just accept defeat."

Zenji grunted, remembering when Keiichi had told him that. He and Keiichi were two years apart, but they often sparred together. Keiichi had gotten the upper hand and beaten him soundly. He told Zenji to give up. Zenji smirked, still remembering his reply to Keiichi's taunt.

"Defeat? I don't know the meaning of defeat," Zenji said as he got to his feet. He spat blood, it mixed in with the mud. "To _defeat_ me, you must _kill_ me. For I'll never give up, no matter what, no matter how many times you beat me, I'll keep coming. I'm like a dog with a bone y'know. So make up your mind now, cause I already made up mind."

The enemy leader laughed. "Then you choose death for you and your companions then," he said. "We gain the intelligence you worked so hard to protect and knowledge of your Byakugan. Fool boy. You overestimated yourself."

"You misunderstand, I'm not going to let you kill me that easily, and I'll take down as many of you fucking assholes as possible. Now, come at me!" Zenji snarled, putting his left foot back. He waited until they leapt and they were at the apex of the leap before he spun, emitting chakra from all directions, creating a protective bubble around him. "_Rotation!_"

The enemies were thrown back violently, some breaking their necks in the fall. The leader landed cat like on a branch, glowering down at Zenji. "I see you're Hyuga blood is strong, but it won't save you." He said before charging again.

"I'm more than a one-trick pony," Zenji said and held out his right hand, and grabbing his wrist with his left. He concentrated on his chakra, imaging the jutsu. His trump card: Raiton: KiriRasen. The chirp-chirp of his chakra sounded for a few seconds before it was encased in a sphere of chakra, it hummed and vibrated in his palm. With a scream he leapt at the enemy, focusing on the largest collection of tenketsu in the human body, right around the heart.

Alas, the enemy was expecting it. He grabbed Zenji's wrist and swung him. Zenji screamed as the jutsu disappeared and he was flung against a tree. He heard more ribs break and he slumped down, gasping for breath, too tired to move. He barely had enough strength to keep his Byakugan activated. He couldn't take the leader and the other enemy that were still alive on. "Shiba," he whispered, "Mom... Dad... Hoshi-oneesan... Momoko... Shinobu..." Zenji squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip against his pain and disappointment in himself.

_"Is that all you are? Nothing but talk, Zenji? Just going to sit there in the mud at let some guy kill you? And you want to be a legendary shinobi on par with the Shodai Hokage? Don't make me laugh!" _

Zenji growled, not wanting Keiichi's damn voice berating him when he was moments from death. Yet, he knew Keiichi's taunting voice was right. He couldn't die like this. He had to become a legendary shinobi first, and write his book! "I'm not finish yet," Zenji said and pushed himself up.

"A fool in life is a fool in death," the leader said and was about to charge when something flew between him and Zenji.

The shinobi threw a punch that caused the earth to buckle and when the mud cleared, Zenji was amazed to see his cousin and friends. Kazuki was grinning, his Byakugan activated. "Sorry we're late, cos, but we're here now."

"Kazuki?" Zenji blinked, in his shock he deactivated his Byakugan and simply stared at Kazuki.

"Mom'll be happy," Kazuki said, his forehead protector was now tied around his neck, and Kazuki saw the violet rhombus mark on his forehead. "I activated it on my way over."

"Shiba... help..." Zenji muttered.

"Katsuyu-sama is tending to your teammates," Kazuki said, he turned his attention back to the leader, pleased to note that his teammates were making short work of those who remain while Shikadai and his team got the injured out to a safe place.

"You're that Haruno girl's brat," the leader said. Kazuki narrowed his eyes and pulled back his fist before delivering a massive punch that sent the man flying at least a hundred meters.

"That 'Haruno girl' is my mother," Kazuki said and easily shifted his stance into one for juuken. Zenji smirked, knowing that Kazuki's ability to switch between goken taijutsu and juuken taijutsu made him especially deadly.

"Kazuki!" Shikadai shouted. "We got Shiba and Kenji!"

"Right!" Kazuki leapt away from the enemy he was fighting, smirking as the man began to cough blood. He slung Zenji's arm over his shoulder before leaping up and landing on the ink eagle. "Nami! Tetsuya!" he shouted at his teammates, who finished off their enemies and leapt into the trees.

"Kazuki..." Zenji breathed and his cousin turned to look at him. "Kazuki... Shiba... save her... please... I..." Zenji never finished his sentence for darkness took him.

* * *

><p>"They're coming!" Karin shouted, even though she didn't have to for everyone that mattered were at the gate. Sakura had three stretchers on standby with awaiting medical teams. She could feel Katsuyu's chakra, and she guessed that Kazuki had finally achieved the 100 Healings Seal. She smirked to herself, wondering what Tsunade would say about that.<p>

Naruto and Hinata stood together, but they weren't holding each other. Naruto had a serious look on his face while Hinata clasped her hands and held them to her chest, she would worry for both of them. Itachi stood there numb, Hana was at the Inuzuka Veterinary Clinic, Sasuke stood beside his brother. Shikamaru and Neji came up to her. "Well?" Sakura asked.

"They aren't too far," Neji said, looking towards the forest. "The rain's letting up too."

"That's a good sign," Sakura said with a smile.

What followed was blur of images. The rescue team came, riding ink eagles, Kazuki's hands were glowing green, his Byakugan activated as he shouted for more medics. He was tending to Shiba, the most seriously wounded of the endangered trio. Sakura doesn't remember ever giving the order to her medical teams to assist her son. Sasuke was holding onto Itachi's sleeve but the elder Uchiha just seemed to be in a numb state of shock, his dark eyes fixed on his daughter, while an Inuzuka member took Goro away.

The three injured shinobi were loaded onto stretches, Kazuki at Shiba's side, refusing to leave her. "She's my patient, Mom! I won't let her die!" Kazuki shouted. Sakura never heard that tone in her son's voice, and for a moment it there was a strange disassociation with moment, almost as if Kazuki wasn't her little boy anymore but a complete stranger. Sakura watched, feeling helpless as they left, before she realized that she could the rescue team's injuries, which she did.

* * *

><p>Zenji groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around at the ceiling of the hospital room. The steady beeps and hums of machines kept him focused on the here and now oppose to what happened on the mission. "You're okay, sweetie."<p>

Zenji turned and looked at his mother. She seemed older and wearier than before he left. She placed a cool hand on his forehead and smoothed his brow. "You were so brave. Kenji is doing much better and he told your father everything he remembered. Your mission was a success! Kiri was able to beat back most of the enemy. Hoshi and some of the Konoha shinobi will be coming home. Gaara is sending their replacements."

"That's," Zenji took a breath, "that's good."

Hinata smiled, and Zenji suddenly got the feeling that she wasn't telling him everything. It was the same feeling he felt when he was a child and she had to break to the news to him and his siblings that their father was going to be working late, once again and wouldn't be back until after their bedtime.

"There's something else... isn't there Mom?" Zenji said.

"You need to rest Zenji. Sakura has healed you as best she can, which is most of your injuries, but your ribs need to heal on their own."

"Mom, I know I'm fine... what aren't you telling me?" He narrowed his eyes, "I know you aren't telling me something." He said pinning the statement down. Hinata sighed and was about to speak when the door opened. It was Itachi.

"Itachi, now isn't..." Hinata trailed off when she saw that the elder Uchiha wasn't listening to her. His face was expressionless as he walked deliberately up to Zenji.

"Itachi-san," Zenji breathed and pushed himself up into a sitting position, trying and failing not to wince. Itachi didn't say anything. Didn't activate his Sharingan or shake Zenji. He simply stared at the Uzumaki boy with cool dark eyes. Zenji swallowed but refused to look away from Itachi's gaze. Nobody said anything for a several long and tense moments. Itachi broke eye contact first and simply left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Zenji jerked his head in his mother's direction.

"What's wrong with Shiba, Mom?" Zenji asked. Hinata hung her head, not wanting to meet her son's gaze. She touched her lips with her finger, a habit Zenji was familiar with since childhood whenever his mother had to deliver bad news.

"Shiba is... she hasn't woken up," Hinata said, lifting her head when she heard her son's sharp intake of breath. "Kazuki and Sakura have tended to her but nothing so far. Sakura is considering going to Tsunade..."

"But Sakura surpassed Tsunade-sama! If Sakura can't wake Shiba then Tsunade won't be able to!"

"I know... but, what else are we suppose to do?" Hinata whispered. Zenji looked away, knowing his mother didn't deserve his scowl. It wasn't her fault Shiba hung by a thread. It was his. He should've been a better chuunin, shouldn't have let his emotions get the better of him and blind him to his surroundings. He activated his Byakugan and easily found Shiba's room. He could see her heart was still beating and her lungs still rise and fall, chakra and blood still moved through her system, but she wasn't awake.

"Can... Can I see her?" Zenji asked.

"Maybe later," Hinata said.

"Alright," Zenji relented and leaned against the pillows. "I'm sorry Mom..."

"Shh," Hinata smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead. "Just rest sweetie."

* * *

><p>Zenji woke in the dead of night, and nearly yelped at the shadows, thinking they were Itachi boring holes into his soul. The man was scarier than Sasuke at times. Zenji calmed himself before getting out of bed. The floor was cool beneath his bare feet. He took the IV out of his arm and disconnected himself from the machines, not caring that they'd send annoying warning beeps to whomever was in charge.<p>

He activated his Byakugan and found Shiba's room. "Room 355," he muttered to himself and headed to that room. It took him twenty minutes to get to the room, having to dodge the night shift staff. Thankfully, Kazuki nor Sakura nor his friend Mio were on duty that night and he was able to slip into Shiba's room unnoticed.

Shiba lay on the bed peacefully. Moonlight darken her light brown hair, paled her skin and made her red fang tattoos, indicative of the Inuzuka clan, stand out against her cheeks. He took silent steps towards her. He simply stared at her for a few long moments in the relative silence of the hospital room, before he reached out and gently traced her cheek, nose, jaw and finally her lips. She had Hana's face yet Itachi's jaw and her personality was more inline with her maternal grandmother's than either of her parents, yet she could be eerily calm and serious at times. It was what he loved about her, she was so full of life and was able to drag him back down when he got too full of himself.

"I'm sorry Shibi," he muttered, knowing she hated that pet name. "I'm sorry you ended up like this. I say I love you but I nearly get you killed." He reached blindly for a chair, found one and pulled it over before sitting down. He took his hand in both of his and squeezed it tightly. "Please, Shiba..." he breathed, squeezing tears out of his eyes. He wouldn't cry. "Please Shiba, stay with me." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, before resting his head against her side and fell asleep. He didn't even realize that Shiba and squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>Itachi stared mutely at Zenji's body, hunched over in a chair, head pressed up against his daughter's side and Shiba running her fingers through Zenji's blue-black hair. Shiba turned and smiled brightly at him. "Morning Daddy!" she chirped.<p>

Itachi took a few steps into the room, closed the door and before returning the smile. "Good morning sweetheart," he replied and replaced the vase at her bedside. "Explain, please." Itachi gestured to Zenji.

"I woke up and he was like this," she giggled. "I don't have the heart to wake him."

"I see."

"He loves me, Daddy... please, don't be too harsh on him," Shiba whispered.

"You are my only little girl... but I promise to... do my best not to castrate him." Itachi replied tightly.

"Thank you," Shiba said. Itachi smiled, before pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright. I'll be back with your mother later," he said.

"Okay, I'm sure Sakura isn't going to discharge me just yet," Shiba said.

"Of course not." Itachi smiled again before leaving the room. Shiba chuckled to herself softly before leaning over and pressing her lips against Zenji's ear.

"Zenji, wake up you insufferable ass!"

"Nnnngh... Momoko... leave me alone..." Zenji moaned.

"I can go get your sister," Shiba said. Zenji groaned, before slowly opening his eyes. Their eyes met and Shiba watched as Zenji's heart leapt into his throat. Tears spilled forth and down his cheeks and soon his arms were around her shoulders and his face hidden in her neck, he repeated over and over: _thank the gods, thank the gods, thank the mother-fucking gods. _

"Zenji," Shiba whispered, her hands resting on his back. He pulled away enough to cup her cheek and press his lips against hers. She gasped softly as his tongue flicked across her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and he thrust his tongue in, coaxing a moan from her. His free hand had found her breast.

Shiba pulled away and looked at him. "Not here, Zenji."

"I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered softly, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. "I was so worried that I wouldn't get home in time."

"I'm stubborn. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Shibi..." Zenji muttered, "don't joke like that. It's too soon."

"Then don't call me, Shibi!" she tugged on his hair. "Got it."

"Heh," he grinned. "I love you."

Shiba blinked, her grip on his hair going slack, color tinting her cheeks and the tips of her ears. "Zenji..."

"Shiba," he breathed.

" I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I'm going to curl up in my bed and go to sleep! I'm tired. <strong>

**But I'm glad I finished this. I wasn't sure how to approach this story, but it had been nagging at me for a long, long while, even before _Naruto_ ended. And even then, I reject all that canon kids save for the InoShikaCho Gen III. I like them. :3 Thus they are included. **

**A bit of background: Naruto and Co. got to the location of Sasuke's fight with Itachi right around the same time Tobi. They fought and while they weren't able to get Sasuke, Sakura noticed that Itachi was just barely alive. They bring him back to Konoha, where he tells Tsunade the truth and she pardons him upon Naruto's request (cause Naruto TnJs everyone.)**

**War happens as normal. Though, at some point Sasuke and Itachi meet up again and swap eyes. (Yes, Sasuke has Itachi's eyes and Itachi has Sasuke's eyes, since neither were 100% blind yet.) Neji survives, Madara and Kaguya are defeated. Naruto and Sasuke have epic bro-fight. Sasuke gets his Hashi-Arm and goes off on his journey of enlightenment. Near the end he invites Taka back to Konoha. Suigetsu is the only one that declines. Juugo and Karin join Sasuke in Konoha. Naruto and Hinata are dating by this point. Sakura asks Sasuke out and he agrees (for shits and giggles). Sasuke and Sakura eventually break up and Sasuke manages to win Karin back. NH/SK marry and have babies! Yay! Neji and Sakura hook up and marry and have babies! Yay! Everyone is happy. Then years later, strange shinobi from across the sea attack Kirigakure and we have the 5th Shinobi War going on. :B **

**Kids: **

**NaruHina****: Hoshi (blond, 20), Zenji (blue-black, 18), Momoko (red, 17), Shinobi (brown, 12) all possess Byakugan. **

**SasuKarin****: Keiichi (black hair+eyes, 20), Mio (wears glasses) and Mao (red hair+black eyes, 18) all possess Sharingan, Keiichi and Mio possess Karin's sensory abilities, and Mio has her chakra chains. **

**NejiSaku****: Hio (pink, 20), Kazuki (brown, 18) all possess Byakugan. Kazuki has the 100 Healings Seal and can switch between chakra enhanced goken taijutsu and juuken style taijutsu on a drop of the hat. **

**ItaHana****: Shiba (18), brown hair, black eyes and Sharingan. She goes by Inuzuka oppose to Uchiha. She's an only child. **

**Since this is an AU, I saw no reason to stick to canon in terms of the NH kids (you wouldn't have a story if I did). I personally don't care much for Boruto and Himawari. Yeah, it's nice that they have canon kids and shit, but those kids don't even have Byakugan (when they are suppose, stupid Kishi forgot), plus I don't like their whisker markings (none of my OC NH kids have whisker markings). I honestly prefer my own OC kids to the canon. Flame me if you want about my choice, but it's my choice, my opinion and you are free to disagree with me. As for the canon kids, like I stated before the InoShikaCho Gen III are the only ones a really enjoy, thus they are included. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I'll hopefully write more about Zenji and Shiba's relationship. A bit more about Zenji. He's a perverted idiot yet at the same time a genius. He's extremely smart but rather not use his brains, thus everyone thinks he's an idiot (lol). His goal is to be a legendary shinobi (since Hokage is _so last year_) and write a book titled _The 1001 Perverted Uses of the Byakugan_. Needless to say Neji and Hiashi weren't too... supportive of the latter goal. XD **

**R'n'R **


End file.
